Several interferon-sensitive mutants of mengovirus have been isolated, these are being studied to determine the source of their sensitivity and as tools to determine the mechanism of action in interferon itself. In related studies, a negative plaque assay for the detection of individual interferon producing cells has been developed, and a program for the isolation and characterization interferon resistant mutants of mengovirus has been initiated.